


Prompt 6

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Prompt Fill, finger to nose boops, nose boops, nose to nose boops, they are gay and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Kei and Tadashi just booping noses.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Prompt 6

Tadashi collapses on the grassy hill and takes a shaky breath. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and sprays water in his mouth. He smiles at the cold air that cools his sweating body. Tadashi feels the burn in his thighs and his calves, he rubs out a stiff spot in his shoulder and stretches his limbs out. He rolls onto his side as he hears someone walk up the same hill. 

“Oh, hey Tsukki.” he smiles. 

“Hello, Tadashi.” Kei lays on his stomach, his face right next to Tadashi’s. 

Yamaguchi turns back onto his stomach, his face a few inches away from his boyfriends. He smiles and kisses his cheek. “How was practice today?”

Tsukishima hums disapprovingly and sighs. “My legs hurt and I think I jammed my finger.”

“Aw Tsukki, let me see.”

Tsukki smiles shyly and lifts his right hand to the hands Tadashi is holding up. Tadashi kisses the swollen finger and holds it delicately. 

“Tape it as soon as you can. Please.” 

“Yes, Tadashi.” 

Yamaguchi holds a single finger up and boops his nose, “Thank you.” 

Kei takes his hand back and puts his face down to hide his blush. Tadashi giggles and grasps his cheeks. Kei smirks and closes in, he touches his nose to Yamaguchi’s. 

“T-Tsukki.” Tadashi smiles brightly and laughs lightly. 

Tadashi moves his head back and forth, rubbing his nose lightly on Kei’s. Kei blushes and kisses Tadashi quickly. Tadashi boops his nose again, he traces his finger down his cheek and stops. He pokes Tsukishima’s cheek and kisses his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter:kakyoinsplash


End file.
